dstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
Combat System 3.0 Wounds & Trauma Every character starts with 0 wounds and 0 trauma. Wounds are the amount of life-threatening damage a character has taken. An example of Wound damage is a cut to a vital artery. If a character has 10 Wounds, they die. Trauma is the amount of conscious-threatening damage a character has taken. An example of Trauma damage is a punch to the face. If a character's Trauma exceeds their (Soul Density + 10), they fall unconscious. Initiation Players roll a d20, add their Agility and the order of rolls determine who goes first. Accuracy Phase The Accuracy Phase occurs when a target dodges or blocks an attack. It determines if an attack hits a target. Both players roll a d20 and add (+5) for every advantage they have. Whoever rolls higher wins. If the 2 rolls tie, whoever is not attacking wins. If an attack succeeds by 5+ points, a combo is started and the attacker may go again. If the attacker has 4+ advantages, the attack is a Critical Hit. If the attacker rolls a 20 or the target rolls a 1, the attack is a Critical Hit. If the target rolls a critical block, the effects cancel. Critical Hits only apply if the attack succeeds during the Strength Phase. If a Power Attack is also a Critical Hit, the attack is a Critical Critical Hit. If any of the Critical Hit conditions stack (like the attacker rolling a 20 and the target rolling a 1), the attack is a Critical Critical Hit. Critical Critical Hits only apply if the attack succeeds during the Strength Phase. Strength Phase The Strength Phase occurs after a successful Accuracy Phase. It determines if an attack is strong enough to damage a target. Both players compare their total advantages. If the target has 2+ advantages, they take half damage (rounded down). If the target has 4+ advantages, they take zero damage. Damage Phase The Damage Phase occurs after a successful Strength Phase. It determines how much damage is dealt to a target. This is determined on a case by case basis, but there are general guidelines. * Attacks rarely do more Wound than they do Trauma * Standard Hand-To-Hand does around 1 Trauma. * Standard slash and piercing weapons do around 1 Wound 1 Trauma. * Equipped or powerful Hand-To-Hand usually scales in Trauma more than Wound. * Slash and Piercing weapons usually scale in both Trauma and Wound. Special Attacks Strong Attack A Strong Attack is one that sacrifices 2 advantages during the Accuracy Phase to double its damage. Quick Attack A Quick Attack is one that halves its damage (rounded down) to gain 2 advantages during the Accuracy Phase. Sneak Attack A Sneak Attack is performed by calculating Agility versus Mental Acuity. If the target does not succeed, the Accuracy Phase is skipped. If a target does not succeed and the attacker is able to focus (not in the heat of battle), the attack is a Critical Hit. Endure An endure is when a target allows the attacker to skip their Accuracy Phase so that the target may skip the Accuracy Phase on their counter attack. The attacker can withdraw their attack to negate this effect. The target cannot counter with a move that sacrifices advantages during the Accuracy Phase. Bind / Break A Bind requires a successful Accuracy Phase but ignores the Strength and Damage Phases. When a target is under a Bind, their abilities to attack and resist attacks are limited (depending on the bind). A Break is determined by calculating the advantages between the Binding and Breaking method. For example, if someone is in a choke hold and tries to break out with physical force, the break would be Hand-To-Hand versus Hand-To-Hand. It is possible to break while being attacked, but you will lose advantages in resisting that attack. Infection An Infection Okibi succeeds when an Okibi-Infused attack passes the Strength Phase. To break out of an Infection, calculate Mental Acuity versus Okibi Ability (on your turn). Dash Dance A Dash Dance can be performed by having 4+ advantages over both the target's Agility and their Mental Acuity simultaneously. The attacker skips their Accuracy Phase. Critical Hit A Critical Hit does double damage to a target. Critical Critical Hit A Critical Hit does quadruple damage to a target and may be instantly fatal. Advantages Overview Advantages are the difference between players' attributes. If 'A' has an attribute of 6 and 'B' has an attribute of 4, then 'A' has 2 advantages. The Accuracy & Strength phases use multiple advantages during calculation. Note that non-weapon refers to the combat type, so brass knuckles would still be Hand-to-Hand. Accuracy Phase * When calculating attack or block accuracy using non-weapon melee, add the Hand-to-Hand attribute. * When calculating attack or block accuracy using weaponized melee, add the Weaponized Melee attribute. * When calculating projectile accuracy, add the Ranged Proficiency attribute. * When calculating a dodge, add the Agility attribute. Strength Phase * When calculating attack or block strength using non-weapon melee, add the Hand-to-Hand attribute. * When calculating attack or block strength using weaponized melee, add the Weaponized Melee attribute. * When calculating projectile strength, add the Ranged Proficiency attribute. * When calculating an Okibi's strength, add the Okibi attribute. * When calculating a Zenryoku Raw's strength, add the Zenryoku Raw attribute. * When calculating defense, add the Soul Density attribute. General * When calculating any event between 2+ people, add the Royal Rank attribute. * If any item increases accuracy, strength or defense, add that item's advantages. Zenryoku Augmentation Zenryoku Augmentation is a release that can be used a fixed number of times per day: (Zenryoku Augmentation attribute / 5) rounded up. Using Zenryoku Augmentation beyond that number of times per day may incur serious Trauma. When a player activates Zenryoku Augmentation, they may choose a Release Level, from 1 to their Zenryoku Augmentation attribute. The release lasts for (Attribute Level - Release Level + 1) turns. So if someone has a 5 in their Zenryoku Augmentation attribute: * 1st Release lasts 5 turns * 2nd Release lasts 4 turns * 3rd Release lasts 3 turns * 4th Release lasts 2 turns * 5th Release lasts 1 turn While in a released state, the user can add advantages equal to the Release Level to checks involving their Strength and Speed.